


¡Riida! ¡Nanika wo suru!

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Desert Island, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Y qué querrías que hiciéramos? No veo soluciones, Nino, estamos en una isla deserta, dudo que vamos a encontrar una oficina de información.”





	¡Riida! ¡Nanika wo suru!

**Riida, nanika wo suru!**

**(Riida, ¡haz algo!)**

Ohno tenía frio.

Se cerró la chaqueta, tratando de calentarse, pero estaba inútil: la ropa que llevaba estaba empapado y, aun tentara, no tenía éxito de aliviar el frio.

Se giró para mirar los otros cuatro.

Aiba y Sho estaban en sus mismas condiciones, tenían los brazos contra el pecho y friccionaban los brazos tratando de hacerse un poco de calor.

Jun y Nino, en cambio, tenían un aire enojado, y seguían mirando alrededor como si estuvieran tratando de encontrar una solución en el paisaje inmenso que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

Ohno hizo lo mismo, pero no veía solución.

Enfrente a él solo había un trecho de agua, alrededor una playa que parecía infinita.

¿Dónde diablos estaban?

Recordaba que estaban en la nave que habría tenido que llevarlos a Hawái; luego se había encontrado con buena parte de las piernas sumergidas por el agua, y luego la nave había desaparecido enfrente a sus ojos, dejándolos a merced de las olas.

En ese momento Ohno tenía que haberse desmayado, porque todo lo que recordaba estaba de haberse despertado en esa playa, bajo las bofetadas pensantes de Nino que trataba de traerlo a sus sentidos.

“Basta, ¡no puedo más! Estamos en esta playa desde siempre, ¡y no ha pasado _nada_!” se lamentó Nino, mirando furiosamente a los otros cuatro como si el naufragio fuera su culpa.

“¿Y qué querrías que hiciéramos? No veo soluciones, Nino, estamos en una isla _deserta_, dudo que vamos a encontrar una oficina de información.” lo reprochó Jun, con tono sarcástico.

“¿Quién te ha dicho que estamos en una isla deserta? Quizás no estamos en una playa no frecuentada; si nos adentramos en la foresta podríamos encontrar...” había empezado a decir Aiba, pero Sho lo había interrumpido.

“¿Adentrarnos en la foresta? No sabemos lo que podría pasarnos, podría haber animales peligrosos, ¡de ninguna manera! Y entonces, claro que estamos en una isla deserta, no me parece que aquí esté lleno de gente.” dijo, en voz demasiado alta, mortificando el menor. Se apresuró a disculparse. “Lo siento, Aiba-chan, no quería ser brusco, solo es que estoy preocupado. Pero te juro que no hay nadie aquí.” añadió, más controlado. Ohno se entrometió, para aliviar la tensión.

“Bien, mientras buscamos una solución al problema, podríamos buscar algo de comer.” propuso. Ninomiya se giró, mirándolo con una sonrisita.

“Claro, buena idea. Podríamos buscas un McDonald.” se burló de él, irónico. “O podrías hacerte útil Oh-chan, e ir a pescar.” propuso.

Satoshi levantó las cejas, con aire sorprendido.

“Pero... no tengo el equipo, y no sabría de donde empezar.” se lamentó, sintiendo pánico. “Cómo debería hacer, ¿con mis propias manos?” añadió, pero Nino no tuvo tiempo de responder. Jun se entrometió, con aire exasperado.

“Muchachos, ¡mirad allí! Desde detrás esa bahía se vean luces. Si llegamos hasta el extremo y lo rodeamos, tendría que estar una ciudad. Creo que de verdad hemos llegado a Hawái, al final.” dijo, con voz llana.

Los cuatros se giraron hacia la dirección indicada por el menor, entrecerrando los ojos y notando que efectivamente Matsumoto tenía razón. Aiba frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Sho.

“Y menos mal que no había nadie y habíamos acabado en una isla deserta.” le dijo, con una entonación amarga en la voz.

Sakurai se enrojó, cogiendo los hombros.

“¿Cómo podía saberlo? Los supuestos no estaban buenos, ¿no?” preguntó retorico, girándose hacia los otros para buscar conforto, pero fue ignorado.

“Menos mal que hemos encontrado una solución. Si hubiéramos esperado que encontrara algo de comer habríamos muerto de hambre. Y presumes de ser un grande pescador, Satoshi.” Nino se había girado hacia Ohno, la expresión a mitad entre irritada y desdeñosa.

El mayor se salió los ojos.

“¡No es mi culpa! No tengo sedal ni cebo, no veo cómo podría haber pescado algo, aun queriéndolo.” se justificó.

“¡Basta de una vez!” los reprochó Jun. “Si nos encaminamos ahora, estaremos allí antes que sea noche. A menos que no queríais seguir discutiendo porque sí.” dijo, sin esconder su irritación.

Ohno bajó los ojos, y empezó caminando hacia la bahía.

“¡Oh-chan!” oyó la voz de Nino. Se giró, pero el menor estaba caminando sin dar señales de haberlo llamado. Siguió caminando, cuando se oyó llamar otra vez; por la segunda vez, se dio cuenta que no había sido Nino.

La voz se hizo más frecuente.

_“¡Oh-chan! ¡Satoshi! ¡Oh-chan! _ _¡Ohno!”_

Ohno se despertó de sobresalto.

Enfrente a él había Nino, sentado al borde de la cama, que lo agitaba.

“¡Oh-chan!” se oyó llamar por la enésima vez.

“Ka... Kazu.” murmuró, la voz pesante. “¿Solo era un sueño?” preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación, en Tokyo, a salvo.

“¿Qué sueño?” preguntó el menor, luego siguiendo hablando sin dejarlo contestar. “Te he llamado porque me has dicho de despertarte... tiene una cita con Tsuyoshi para ir a pescar, ¿recuerdas?” le dijo, las cejas levantadas con una expresión confundida.

Ohno empalideció.

“N-no. Creo que voy a mandar un mensaje a Tsuyoshi para cancelar. No creo que voy a tener mucha gana de acercarme al océano, por un poco de tiempo.” dijo a Nino con un hilo de voz.

Ninomiya lo miró más confundido.

“No que no me agrade, Oh-chan, pero... estás realmente extraño.” le hizo notar, pero luego se fue, dejándolo solo descansado en la cama.

Ohno tomó el móvil, mandando un e-mail a Tsuyoshi para explicarle que no podían verse, luego volvió bajo las sábanas.

No. Por _mucho_ tiempo no iba a acercarse al mar.

Por si acaso.


End file.
